brittanafromgleefandomcom-20200215-history
What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)
What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson is featured in On My Way, the fourteenth episode of Season Three. It is performed by The Troubletones (as New Directions) at Regionals. This is the second song on their Regionals setlist. The first being Fly/I Believe I Can Fly and after this number, Here's To Us. During the performance, Sebastian, from the Dalton Academy Warblers, is seen clapping along in the crowd, specifically when Santana sings. Lyrics The Troubletones: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. Santana (with The Troubletones harmonizing): You know the bed feels warmer Sleepin' here alone (Sleepin' here alone) You know I dream in color And do the things I want Brittany: You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong Mercedes with The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Mercedes and Santana: You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on, over you Brittany: You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You try to break me, but you see Mercedes with The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger The Troubletones: Stand a little taller Mercedes with the Troubletones: Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Mercedes with the Troubletones: Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you Mercedes with the Troubletones: makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Santana: Thanks to you I've got a new thing started Mercedes: Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Santana: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me Mercedes and Santana: You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning Santana: In the end Mercedes and Santana with The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Santana with The Troubletones: Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Mercedes and Santana with The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone Santana with The Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger (Mercedes: stronger, stronger) Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: stronger) Stand a little taller (Mercedes: taller) Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (Mercedes: not alone) Stronger, stronger Just me, my (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) self and I (Mercedes: yeah) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: stronger) Stand a little taller (Mercedes: stronger) Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (Mercedes: not alone) The Troubletones: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. Reception Slezak said that the vocals on "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" were "fantastic" and graded the song an "A−". Flandez called the Troubletones "fine, fierce and fabulous", though Chaney wrote that the rendition was "a fairly routine take". Chaney and Slezak both wondered about the extra girls in the number, but Lynch simply said, "Nice to get a little Troubletones action separate from (but still part of) the New Directions". Lynch's grade was a "B", in part because Mercedes's voice "seemed strangely buried". Trivia The song was going to be called Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) but was then changed to What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). The song is the second number of the New Directions Regionals setlist. Fly/I Believe I Can Fly was performed first by New Directions, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) is then performed second by the Troubletones and Here's To Us ends the setlist, a solo by Rachel with New Directions as back-up.